WIFI GRATIS
by Hustle Liar
Summary: Adek yang sabar karena hidupnya dimodusin mulu :( Tapi mujur juga sih karena sering digratisin :) Hingga akhirnya adek dipertemukan dengan dua cogan yang membuatnya terkenyodh :" Vkook/Taekook! slight!YoonKook warn!gaje! maksa! baca nyesel! tapi adek maksa mampir qaqa :( RnR say..


**A Present of Hustle Liar**

 **VKook/TaeKook**

 **Top!V Bot!Kook**

 **Slight!YoonKook**

 **(1)AU!AlternativeUniverse (2)AU!AbsurdUdahpasti**

 **YAOI! BL!BoyxBoy! Shounen-ai!** **Banana meet Banana .-.**

 **Warning for Typo(s)! Cuz it isn't even edited!** **Hard Language! Non-Baku!**

 **RnR please~**

...

.

.

.

.

.

"Bun, Kuki pamit yah"

Bunda Jin nengok.

"Kemana dek?"

"Nongkrong bun, biasa"

"Ati-ati yah, udah sholat ashar kan?"

"Sip bun, udah bun, asalamualaikum"

"Waalaikumsalam"

Baru pulang sekolah, abis mandi si bongsor udah nyelonyor aja mau pergi.

Rencana sih pengen nongky nongky cantiks gitu bareng temen ngejablay dia, Jimin ama temennya satunya lagi yang Kuki sering khilaf nyebut namanya, iya si Bambang, eh tu kan, Bambam maksud adek tuh, iya, nongky nya ya ditempat biasa, di gardu poskamling depan komplek, sambil nunggu kalo ada abang tukang cilok baa yang suka ngasihin mereka bertiga cilok baa gratis.

Iya, nama ciloknya emang cilok baa, jadi rada aneh gitu kalo abang ciloknya lagi jaja jaja ganteng, bayangin aja ndiri :"

Tapi yang suka bikin adek ilfil tiap inget tu abang cilok baa gegara ya tu abang yang suka ngaku ganteng mirip member got rt.7 eh gotsepen maksudnya adek tuh hobi beud modusin adek :"

Iyuh, pernah tuh sekali, waktu itu adek lagi nongky bareng 2 temen ngejablay nya, Jimin ma Bam-ba-ng-eh Bambam. Tetiba aja tu abang cilok nyamperin mereka, langsung nawarin cilok..

 _"Neng neng geulis, ciloknya atuh"_

 _"Kaga bang, bokek aing" itu Bambam._

 _"Lah, mimin lupa bawa uang bang, padahal mau :(" nah yang itu si Jimin._

 _"Gratis boleh neng"_

 _"Seriusan bang?"_

 _"Iyeh, sepiring ae tapi"_

 _"Sepiring bertiga kita maksudnya?" Jimin nunjuk Kuki yang cuma diem dari tadi ama Bambam yang katanya lagi boker eh bokek atuh maksudnya._

 _"Kaga, sepiring berdua ama abang neng" eh si abang malah ngewink ngewink bikin jyjyq._

 _Muka Jimin ama Bambam langsung datar sedatar dada awkarin.g_

 _Sedang adek Kuki masih betah ae kagak mangap mangap dari tadi._

 _"Bang, Kuki mau cilok :(" dan akhirnya adek mangap juga._

 _Denger si neng yang paling bohay diantara nih tiga ngemelas ama dia, bikin si abang cilok baa serseran._

 _"Boleh atuh neng geulis, gratis nih abang kasih" si abang mulai ngeracik cilok baa nya._

 _"Tapi Kuki mau dua piring :("_

 _Si abang cilok nengok adek, eh manyun dia._

 _"Boleh neng, tapi sepiringnya bayar yah"_

 _"Yah, Kuki lupa bawa uang bang :("_

 _Andai aja ada yang mau bayarin, padahal Kuki mau 3 piring sih ):_

 _Itu batin adek yang suara._

 _Si abang diem, mikir. Mikir mikir mikir, eh kaga kerasa mata si abang malah jatoh ke something yang nyeplak memcuat gitu di dada adek. Glek._

 _"Sepiring deh bang, tapi porsinya dobel" adek nyengir. Abang cilok dilema._

 _Setelah menerima ilham dari atas, ya atas tuh angsa pak rt lagi terbang :" ama something yang mencuat di dada adek akhirnya abang cilok memutuskan.._

 _"Boleh deh neng dua piring cilok, gratis tis tis"_

 _Kuki langsung sumringah ah ah._

 _Jimin ama Bambam cengo kek orang bego, pake pelet apa si Kuki, pikir nih anak 2. Elah, Kuki mah kagak main pelet peletan gitu. Yakali.g_

 _"Tapi.."_

 _Kuki, Juminten, ama Bambang waswasan pas si abang cilok gantungin ucapannya._

 _"Tapi apa bang?" ini adek yang udah penasaran._

 _"Bayar pake melonnya Kuki yah" si abang kerling2 genit._

 _Adek cuman mangap ntiks gegara gak tau maksudnya melon ntu apaan._

 _Dan Jimin ama Bambam yang emang udah kagak polos lagi cuma bisa ucap istigfar._

 _Alhamdulillah.._

 _Eh ntu mah hamdalah namanya ogeb._

 _Ya kaga, kita kan ngehamdalahin Kuki yang kagak ngiyain, ntu liat dia geleng-geleng*nunjuk adek*- Jimin ft. Bambam.g_

 _"Belibet bang, Kuki musti beli dulu dun melonnya ke pasar :( gak jadi ae deh bang kasih ae ciloknya ke nchim"_

 _Dan si abang cilok langsung ambyarr.g_

Balik lagi ke tulisan yang gak miring.g

Habis kejadian itu, bertambahlah pengetahuan adek karena Jimin ama Bambam yang dengan baik hati ngasih tau dia 'Apa itu Melon?'.

Untung aja waktu itu adek gak ngiyain. Yakali adek ngiyain.. melon adek bakal turun harga donk duh.g

Tapi fyi, acara nongky cantik hari ini cuma rencana belaka. Barusan adek nerima cinta- eh telpon dari nchim, katanya gak jadi soalnya Bambam ga bisa ikutan, ga tau deh kenapa, adek cuma bisa yain aja. Trus malah rencana buat nongky ndiri di taman komplek sambil ngewifi gratisan.

Tapi pas udah nyampe sana, adek harus ngubur impian dia ngewifi ria buat nonton vlog vlog awkarin gegara di taman lagi rame banget, iya sih, adek lupa ini hari sabtu, akhir pekan emang warga komplek suka ngumpul juga di taman.

Wong tamannya cuma atu warganya bejibun, kebayang deh begimane ramenya.

Belum lagi..

Tuh kan..

Padahal adek belum juga lama di sini udah ada ae yang ngegodain dia, maklum lah bening sih. Lagi sendirian lagi, huhu :(

Adek cuma bisa misuh-misuh pas sekelompok anak habsi komplek yang kebetulan lagi ngumpul juga di taman lagi siul siul ke dia. Duh, adek risih.

Dikira adek anak ayam apah disiul siulin gitu :(

Duh.g

Jadi adek cepet cepet deh cabut dari situ sebelum ntar siul siul berubah jadi modus modus kerdus.

Kan ga banget, dikira adek mi instan apah dikerdus kerdusin.g

Pas udah nyampe gerbang keluar komplek eh Kuki disapa ama kang satpam yang biasa jaga di gardu trus naik turunin portal.

"Eh kang Hobi, kunaon?"

"Mau kemana atuh dek?"

"Kuki mau nyari wifi gratisan kang, kebelet yutupan"

"Oh gitu, kang hobi liat ada depot baru tuh di simpangan deket komplek sebelah, ada wifi gratisnya"

"Buka gak kang?"

"Ya mana akang tau, dek Kuki coba aja liat dulu"

"Yang jualan suka ngemodus gak kang?"

"Yaoloh dek, mana akang tau, udah sono santerin aja dulu"

Baru aja adek mau suara lagi kang Hobi udah main motong aja.

"Nanya gajelas lagi akang cium nih"

"Ih, ga atuh kang, Kuki mau bilang makasih astaga"

"Iye, dah sono dah, keburu tutup tuh ntar depotnya"

"Iye, salamualaikum"

"Waalaikumsalam"

Dan si kang satpam cuma bisa berdo'a semoga adek dilindungi sampai ke depot karena baru beberapa meter si adek jalan keluar dari komplek udah ada aja yang nyamperin pengen ngemodus.

Gapapa..

Adek tabah..

Adek kuat..

Maklumlah, bening sih..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

be e er es a em be u en ge

.

.

.

.

.

a/n : ga tau dah ini nulis apaan .-.

Ini cuman buah dari otak hilang separo saya kerena melihat banyak cafe ato depot yang nyediain wifi gratis. Situ pundung karena ga berhasil nemuin si taeayam?

Ada dia mah.. Selow ae.. Next part muncul tuh dia.. Tebak ae dia bakal jadi apa.g

Saya gak banyak ngeharap sih nih ff bakal banyak yang minat :" kerena saya sadar sesadar sadarnya demi pantat adek yang mulusnya kek pantat orok ini tuh gaje banget. Udah receh maksa lagi.. Kan? kan?

Tapi saya bakal apresiasi kok kalau ada yang mau kasih review, follow, ama favorite nya :"

Dan untuk last chapternya a piece of cake for the nerd guy akan aku up secepatnya, karena masih dalam masa pembuatan. maaf ya lama, ga yakin juga masih ada yang nungguin itu :( dan aku malah up duluan ff baru yang gaje bin maksa ini :"

Review qaqa :" - Adek.

 _Hustle Liar_


End file.
